starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin of the Black Rose
Circe (キルケー) is the Paladin of the Black Rose. Her Sovereign is Leo Yamazaki; The Black Rose of Fear. She excels in Earth Magic. She represents Leo's want in being allowed to feel his fear. Appearance Circe is appeared to be a young girl with long blue hair that reaches nearly to her ankles which is usually tied into two twin ponytails and tucked under her large witches hat with two pumpkins; that she usually as on. She is rather pale, claiming she just never left her lair long enough to fully stay in the sun. She has star tattooed under her left eye and breast. She typically wears orange and black stripes. Personality Circe is very good at understanding other people and even showing kindness to others who are troubled. She is always looking for some fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite an affable person. She is well endowed, which is used when she flirts with Leo, usually by appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing. Circe has no shame in exposing her naked body in the presence of males, exemplified by when she pulls down her towel in front of Leo and Kida's guests. This is most likely due to the fact that, in her cat form, she is always naked. Circe is even seen having bubble baths in bathtubs often which suggests that she enjoys taking baths. This is ironic because of the stereotype that cats dislike baths. However, she is always in human form when she bathes. Circe is a very calm and passive woman, almost never losing her cool regardless of the situation. Even as she and everyone were being overwhelmed by Raven, Circe remained calm and was able to think of a strategy to counter him. The only time she loses her calmness is when the situation is beyond her ability to cope, such as Kida reverting to her black-blooded self or when Leo was impaled by his own sword. Circe is described as a very mysterious woman, as many who know her have a difficult time telling what she is after. She expressed excitement when the Seven Sins were free, primarily knowing she could gain a large amount of information from their appearance and taking an interest in Lavi's powers due to the many mysteries surrounding him. According to Gil, Circe tends to take an interest in anything that is considered "rare", such as Lavi's powers and various Demons she can use for her experiments. Even Demons have a hard time understanding what she's after. Despite her mysterious nature, according to Okita, Circe is a very kind and cheerful woman. She is normally kind and polite to everyone around her, even those she does not know. Despite her usually kind and calm behavior, Circe knows when to be serious. As when regarding the revival of the Sins, she scolded Ikuto for taking the situation lightly. She also took command after Lavi was killed refusing to let anyone else she cares for to die. Crice loves knowledge above all else. Because of her desire to learn everything, she suspended her own age to have all the time in the world to study and learn everything. For that reason, she regularly takes excitement whenever she has the potential to learn anything she does not know about. She was interested in Kida primarily due to her unique powers as well as how it fluctuates during the day and studies a captured Giovanni to learn more about how his Commandment works. Because of her desire for knowledge, Circe is a very shrewd and intelligent woman, being able to calmly assess the situation at hand no matter how dire it is as well as explaining the mechanics over any form of creature or magic by heart. However, Circe is not above acknowledging when she does not know something or when a situation is beyond her capability to understand. Despite Circe being usually calm and serious, she is capable of being shocked or embarrassed. As when Marie regained her memories she asked Circe if she could call her "Big Sis-Sis" like she used to which left Circe deeply embarrassed. She appears to have very little modesty, as Circe has no problems wearing very little in public or even allowing Okita to give her a massage while she was taking a bath. History Circe is a goddess of magic or sometimes a nymph, enchantress or sorceress in Greek mythology. She is a daughter of the god Helios and either the Oceanid, Perse or the goddess Hecate. Circe was renowned for her vast knowledge of potions and herbs. Through the use of these and a magic wand or staff (for now, her broomstick), she would shapeshifting transform her enemies or those who offended her, into animals. The best known of her legends is told in Homer's Odyssey Odyssey when Odysseus visits her island of Aeaea on the way back from the Trojan War and she changes most of his crew into swine. He forces her to return them to human shape, lives with her for a year and has sons by her, including Latinus and Telegonus. Her ability to change others into animals is further highlighted by the story of Picus, an Italian king whom she turns into a woodpecker for resisting her advances. Another story makes her fall in love with the sea-god Glaucus, who prefers the nymph Scylla to her. In revenge, Circe poisoned the water where her rival bathed and turned her into a dreadful monster. Depictions, even in Classical times, wandered away from the detail in Homer's narrative, which was later to be reinterpreted morally as a cautionary story against drunkenness. Early philosophical questions were also raised whether the change from a reasoning being to a beast was not preferable after all, and this paradox was to have a powerful impact during the Renaissance. Circe was also taken as the archetype of the predatory female. In the eyes of those from a later age, this behavior made her notorious both as a magician and as a type of the sexually free woman. As such she has been frequently depicted in all the arts from the Renaissance down to modern times. Western paintings established a visual iconography for the figure, but also went for inspiration to other stories concerning Circe that appear in Ovid Ovid's "Metamorphoses". The episodes of Scylla and Picus added the vice of violent jealousy to her bad qualities and made her a figure of fear as well as of desire. Later male interpretations were to take the metamorphoses she inflicted not just as reflecting a temptation to Zoophilia bestiality but as an Emasculation emasculatory threat. Among women, she has been portrayed more sympathetically. Relationships Gilgamesh Circe's relationship with Gil seems somewhat checkered, but the two have shown to be capable of getting along. Circe was shown to calm Gil down when he threatened to attack Amimon. Circe also stopped Gil from destroying the remains of the Giovanni in order to study it, despite Gil's strong desire to destroy the remains, which greatly upset him. Despite their differences, the two have both shown a moderate interest in each other's abilities. Gil once challenged her to a fight since he`never saw her full power before, but fell to her wits when Circe dared him to do a hundred thousand push-ups just to tire him out, and in turn Circe showed amusement in taking advantage of Gil'sgreediness and immortality to both test and mess with him. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Female characters Category:Mage Category:God Category:Witch